


Things Your Eyes Can't Unsee

by Elpie (Horribibble)



Series: Bullen Week Prompts [4]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullen Week, Crushes, Domestic, Dorian Has Self-Esteem Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5302397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horribibble/pseuds/Elpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I hope you don't eat off of that counter.” Dorian pants, breathless from his run back up the stairs.</p><p>“What do you mean, I...oh, <em>hell</em> no.” Krem frowns. “Ugh! How much did you see?”</p><p>-</p><p>Since he's started hanging out at Krem's house so much, Dorian has seen quite a bit of the other boy's fathers.<br/>Quite a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Your Eyes Can't Unsee

**Author's Note:**

> Bullen Week Prompt #4 : Voyeur
> 
> I got a little bit behind on prompt week.  
> It's been pretty busy around here! 
> 
> This is set after "Rutherfords and Other Invasive Species"

The first time Krem met Dorian, he was ready to hate the boy. An altus from back in Tevinter, where life had been so unbearably harsh for Krem’s parents that they had given him up without so much as a ‘sorry, hon, too many mouths to feed.’ But Dorian wasn’t so different, really. He’d come to Fereldan with Gereon Alexius, his mentor, and Felix, his son, who was apparently too ill to attend school.

Apparently, there were things doctors knew here that they didn’t back in the Imperium.

It made him feel smug until he spotted the bruises under Dorian’s pretty grey eyes.

“You’re Tevene as well?” He’d asked from the seat beside Krem’s.

“Not anymore.” Krem had snipped.

“Oh. Good on you, then.”

-

Dorian was a whole mess of complicated feelings and circumstances which had, thus far, not corrupted him into a _complete_ example of teenage misery. He laughed like he had something to be happy about, smiled like the world had offered up its finest sweets, and weedled at Krem until he gave up and _talked to him_.

And then he’d never stopped.

Skinner thought he was insufferable, and at first Krem had been inclined to agree. But then he got tripped up by that dumb moustache and the way the other boy twiddled with his fingers.

Rocky said he was ‘twitterpated.’

Krem punched him in the arm.

-

The first time Dorian came home with them, Grim had actually taken the time to warn the other boy of the _ridiculously large beast_ they called a housepet. Krem didn’t know what he’d expected, exactly, but it hadn’t been for Dorian to wrap Petunia up in a bear hug and allow himself to be slobbered on for a solid two minutes.

“I wasn’t allowed pets.” He said, albeit quietly, as Krem mopped his face up with a wet paper towel. “Well, there was the one. But Hespera was mostly a decorative investment on my father’s part. One does not simply _snuggle_ with a black mamba.”

He scrunched his nose up when Krem laughed.

Grim, head still ducked inside the fridge and digging for snacks, grunted at them to “get a room.”

-

But they weren’t dating.

That wasn’t a thing.

They were friends, was all.

So when Cullen came home and offered to brew some tea, and Dorian had gone for ‘just a few seconds’ to make sure none of it contained any stripweed and ended up staying for _twenty whole minutes_ to sample Cullen’s ridiculous home blends, Krem hadn’t been lonely.

And when Bull had come home and wrapped his arm around Cullen’s waist, and Dorian had run upstairs to stare at Krem in open shock, because “You have…” and started _laughing_ , Krem hadn’t felt even a little bit warm inside.

-

Dorian had a thing about observing. Sure, he’d make ostentatious statements. He could blather on with the most pompous bags of hot air. But he paid attention.

He talked to Bull at length about things that Krem tended to roll his eyes at, watched his face for every possible reaction, and soon situated himself neatly within the man’s good graces. When Cullen invited Dorian to help them with the gardening, he’d studied his every movement until he was just as proficient at trimming and tweaking on command.

But when he’d pricked himself on a thorn and Krem had kissed the puncture-- _instinctively! He’d picked it up from Cullen!--_ his eyes slid shut, and he blushed a pretty red. Krem didn’t miss the way he shook.

-

He watched Bull and Cullen move around each other like they were _gods_. Like he was terrified and awestruck all at once.

Whenever he came around the cottage, his attention was divided between Krem, occasionally Grim, and _always_ Bull and Cullen. It didn’t piss Krem off at all.

He wasn’t jealous.

That would be dumb.

-

“ _Hey, kid._ ” _Bull grinned, reaching out to ruffle Dorian’s hair as the huffy mage pruned another rose bush into submission._

“ _It’s not fighting back, Dorian. You can relax.” Cullen laughed, then turned his face up so Bull could peck him on the lips before heading into the house._

_It didn’t escape them, the way the boy stared._

“ _Sorry, Dorian. PDA.”_

“ _No,” Dorian said. “That’s all right. It’s just...new, is all.”_

_Cullen couldn’t put his finger on exactly why his heart ached._

-

“My parents hate each other.” Dorian told Krem, chin cradled in the small of his back, pressing the soft cotton of his tshirt into his spine.

Krem was quiet, tapping the buttons on the controller that would ensure his avatar on-screen avoided another pit of water, because goodness knew nugs couldn’t swim. “Parents fight sometimes…”

“Fighting implies that one gives a shit. You know, our house had so many rooms. It took me years to understand why. The more rooms, the farther apart one end of the house is from the other. The less likely one is to run into unwanted company.”

Krem pauses the game. “Where was your room?”

“Downstairs,” Dorian says. “Right in the middle.”

“Ah.”

“It didn’t make a difference.”

-

_Dorian makes Bull a bit nervous, what with all the easy use of magic and the unrepentant criticisms of his horrible fashion sense. Usually Krem would jump right in to defend his old man, but now that he and his friend are all cozied up, he’s got no time for coddling Bull’s feelings._

“ _He’s right, Chief,” Krem laughs. “You’re kind of asking for it.”_

_Bull makes a hurt noise, and pantomimes clutching at his wounded heart._

_For Christmas, Bull buys Dorian a_ “Feed Me and Tell Me I’m Pretty” _shirt._

_Dorian wears it every chance he gets. No complaints._

-

The first time Dorian sleeps over at their house, it’s just a friend thing. There’s nothing strange about it. No reason to feel nervous. Just two guys hanging out, at night, on one bed. Krem lets Dorian paint his toenails because they’re both curious, and Dorian lets Grim kick his ass at Nug Kart a few times before he goes off to ‘read.’ Complete with air quotes.

But they’re not _doing anything_ because they’re _just friends._

So after a solid ten minutes of sitting awkwardly in the quiet of Krem’s room in the middle of the night, Dorian clears his throat and begs off to grab a glass of water from the kitchen.

He does not come back with a glass of water.

-

“ _ **Fuck**_ _, Bull! Please, I...”_

“ _Shh, babe. The kids are sleeping.”_

“ _It's 10 PM on a Friday, if you think those boys are sleeping, then...”_

“ _Y'really want 'em to hear you moaning and come investigate?” Bull's following thrust grinds inside him just right, and Cullen lets his head roll back, his partner rock him against the counter._

“ _Oh...I love you.”_

“ _That's more like it.”_

_Bull gives him a shit-eating grin, but Cullen can feel the stutter of his hips, hear the soft grunts and groans as the kossith buries his face in his shoulder and picks up the pace._

“ _You're so good to me, babe. Such a good fuckin' boy.”_

“ _Bull...Bull..._ _ **shit**_ _, just a little..._ _ **yes! Fuck!**_ ”

_-_

“I hope you don't eat off of that counter.” Dorian pants, breathless from his run back up the stairs.

“What do you mean, I...oh, _hell_ no.” Krem frowns. “Ugh! How much did you see?”

Dorian flushes that pretty red Krem is not _twitterpated_ over, and something in his belly stings. “Dorian...?”

“Is that...really all right?”

“Is what really all right?”

Dorian takes a deep breath, examining his bare feet, peeking out from his galaxy-print pajama pants, and sets that first foot forward. He makes his way to Krem's seat on the bed and pushes him back onto his elbows before crawling into his lap. “If I wanted you to touch me like that...would it really be all right?”

He's half-hard already, and Krem can't help but chuckle a little. “Ugh, please don't tell me you've got a thing for my dad. That would suck so much.”

Dorian shakes his head furiously. “No, I...I just...I didn't think it was allowed. For me to feel what I feel. My father told me I was sick, and...I told myself I didn't believe him, but--”

“But it's hard.”

“That's an awful pun. Bull would be proud of it, and so you should be ashamed.”

“Don't do that. Don't tell jokes. There's nothing wrong with you.”

“Say that again, into the microphone.”

“Except maybe that you never shut up. And I've got something for that.”

“Oh?”

…

“ _Ohhh_...”

 

-

 

Bull comes rapping on Krem's door roughly five minutes later, because despite what Dorian might have seen, they are not actually operating a den of sin.

“Really, guys.” He mutters low enough that Cullen can't hear him from his place on the stairs. “Just wait 'til we're outta the house.”

 

-

 

Okay, so maybe they're dating.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Please note that Dorian and Krem are roughly 17 here, and are at consenting age.


End file.
